Star Wars: A Friendships End
by ilovewriting456
Summary: A Padawan goes to the dark side when he decides the Sith weren't as evil as the Jedi make them out to be. Most of the characters are based on my friends. PLEASE REVIEW, i love getting opinions! Also, i have no problems with my friends, i just like using t
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS: A Friendships End**

**It is forty years after the Empire was destroyed. Luke Skywalker is still running the Jedi Order, and has many Jedi training. There are currently six Jedi who are told be more powerful than any Jedi before them. But one of them is traveling down the dark path…**

**Holden walked over to a table where his friends, John Paul, Lea, Savannah, Jessica and Nicole were sitting, eating food made by Czerka, a company which made several products.**

**"Hey, what's up?" he asked them, since they all seemed excited. **

**"Master Skywalker is picking Padawans to be Jedi's!" Jessica told him. Holden became excited immediately. He was sixteen, and age where most Padawan learners became full Jedi Knights. If he was accepted, he would finally be able to fulfill a dream he'd had since he was five.**

**Holden waited in a room. He had been told by Master Skywalker that he must study the history of Jedi and Sith if he was to become a knight.**

**He was especially interested in Exar Kun, who had once been a powerful Sith Lord. Visions filled Holden's head of power. He knew it was wrong, but he kept becoming more interested in the ways of the Sith, the power they held. He then left, heading for John Paul's personal chambers.**

**Holden opened John Paul's door. John Paul smiled.**

**"Hey," he said. Holden nodded.**

**"I need to talk to you," Holden told him. John Paul nodded. Holden went on.**

**"I been researching, and I think that, maybe the Sith weren't so bad as the Jedi make them out to be," he told him. John Paul stared at him, his face rock hard.**

**"I can't believe you'd say that! The Sith were evil!" John Paul told him.**

**"But what if the Jedi just want us to think that! What if…" Holden started. John Paul cut him off.**

**"Holden, believe what you want, the Sith were evil. They destroyed whole worlds!" he told him. Holden left immediately.**

**Holden walked down the main hall of the Jedi Temple(which was on Coruscant), anger filling him. The Sith weren't that evil, and he was going to prove it. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Master Skywalker. Was he following him? Holden got more nervous, and put on his hood, which was attached to his Jedi robe. He looked again, and Skywalker was still following him. He was scared.**

**Suddenly, the fear overtook him. He spun around, activating his blue lightsaber. He swung quickly, the blade striking Skywalker in the chest. He wasn't dead, but hurt. Holden, filled with fear for his life, ran as fast as he could towards the Temple hangar.**

**Suddenly, three Jedi jumped in front of him, there lightsabers turned on. Holden recognized them as Sam, Kevin & Tram, who were all Padawans. If they were trying to kill him, they would have to be eliminated. **

**He swung his lightsaber, taking off Kevin's head. He let his anger flow, and lightning flew from his fingertips, knocking Sam far away, his skin burning and smoking. He then used the Force to push Tram by a statue. Her head smacked against it, knocking her out. He then threw his lightsaber, which cut through the statue. He heard Tram scream as the statue fell on her.**

**He turned and ran. He needed to get to the hangar, get off this planet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR WARS: A Friendships End**

**Lea looked at the bodies of Sam, Kevin and Tram. She had heard what had happened, but couldn't find herself to believe that Holden would have killed three fellow Jedi, and attack Master Skywalker.**

**Lea quickly walked over to her friends, who were standing not to far away.**

**"The ship Holden took had a tracking device on it, he's heading for moon of Endor," she told the others. **

**"Lets go," Savannah told them. They needed to find him before he hurt anyone else.**

**Holden was standing in a tree, in one of the Ewok villages. He had slaughtered most of them, since they had attacked him when he arrived. The Ewoks had bridges and walkways around all the trees, so he could get from place to place easily. He had also been using one of the houses inside the trees as home.**

**He had gone here because he suspected no one would find him here. He had decided to let anger consume him, as the Sith had. He had let himself fall to the dark side. It didn't matter though, he would become more powerful than any Jedi or Sith ever.**

**He looked up at the sky. It was dark, since it was late into the night. Suddenly, he saw a ship. Jedi! He ran into his tree home and grabbed his lightsaber, ready for anything. He jumped down to a lower tree, than down to a lower one, then down to the forest floor. He ran towards the ship, and stood about ten feet away from it. The door opened, and his friends walked out.**

**"What are you doing here!" he questioned. Nicole stepped forward.**

**"Its Holden, we're here to help you," she said. He felt anger flow through his body. **

**"I don't need help, I'm fine," he told her. Jessica stepped forward next.**

**"We saw what you did to Sam, Kevin and Tram," she told him. **

**"They tried to kill me, they needed to be stopped," he told them. They all looked at him in a sense of pity. Slowly he stepped backward. **

**"Get away from me, all of you. You're gonna try and kill me too," he said, his voice deep and serious.**

**"Holden, we want to help you, the dark side has clouded your vision," John Paul told him.**

**"Why do you Jedi always use the dark side as an excuse? Nothing has clouded my vision, I make my own choices!" he told them. **

**Savannah couldn't believe what Holden was saying. How could he believe the Jedi would make the Sith sound worse than they really were. She noticed he had a lightsaber in hand, and knew she had to disarm him. She jumped forward, her green lightsaber turned on.**

**Holden turned and saw Savannah jumping at him, her lightsaber turned on. He quickly turned on his lightsaber and swung. He heard a scream as Savannah's right arm fell to the ground, severed from the rest of her body. As she fell, he drove the blade into her back. Suddenly, he realized what he had done. He had killed one of his best friends. He quickly ran away, jumping into the trees, away from everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR WARS: A Friendships End**

**Jessica ran to Savannah. Savannah was looking up at the sky, her eyes glazed. Tears ran down Jessica's face, along with everyone else.**

**"Its okay, Savannah, its gonna be okay," she cried. Savannah slowly looked into her eyes.**

**"Jess…there is…good, in him," she told her. Then, she died in Jessica's arms. Jessica cried, tears running down her face.**

**Holden sat, crying in the trees. He had killed one of his best friends, a friend he had known most of his life. But, she had attacked him, hadn't she. Yes, it was her fault. He hoped he didn't see the others, he didn't want to kill them. He loved them, but he would kill them if he had to. His powers were far beyond theirs, it would be no problem.**

**Lea ran through the Ewok village in the trees, searching for Holden. They had decided they could find him easier if they split up. Suddenly, she saw him. He was standing in the walkway, about ten feet away. He had his hood on, and was just standing there. She turned on her blue lightsaber.**

**"Put it away," he told her. She didn't, but she did lower it. **

**"No, I don't trust you anymore," she told him. She could feel his pain through the Force. **

**"Savannah was an accident, she attacked me. I don't want to kill you, or any of the others," he told her. He turned around. His face was pale, almost white. His eyes were yellow and red, corrupted by the dark side. She pitied him.**

**Holden looked at Lea. He couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth about whether she was here to kill him or not. **

**"Accident or not, you killed her, Jedi don't do that," she told him. Hate filled him.**

**"I am not a Jedi!" he screamed, and raised his hand. Suddenly, Lea gasped, since he was using the Force to choke her. He felt all her pain as she looked him in the eyes, her eyes bulging. Then, fell to her knees, and Lea died.**

**Holden walked over to her body. He cried as he walked away. The dark side had corrupted him, but it gave him power. She called him a Jedi. Hate flew through him, and he used the Force to lift her body, throwing it off the walkway, down to the forest floor below.**

**Nicole screamed as Lea's lifeless body fell in front of her. Lea's face was blue. She had been choked! Nicole looked up, and screamed as Holden jumped down from above. He was smiling and he looked genuinely evil. He smiled.**

**"Hello, Nicole," he said, and pulled out his lightsaber. He swung the blade, but she blocked it. She tried to go offensive, but he was much more powerful than her. He could use his anger to guide him, she couldn't. Suddenly, lightning shot out of Holden's fingers. It wrapped around her, sending her flying backwards until she hit a tree. Then he ran up, and swung, the blade slicing though her neck.**

**Holden smiled at Nicole's dead body. He had decided not to fight the dark side, but to except it, absorb it. It brought him great power. He jumped up, landing on the tree walkway, right where John Paul and Jessica were.**


	4. Chapter 4

**STAR WARS: A Friendships End**

**John Paul heard a noise and turned around. Holden was standing there, a smile on his face. His skin was grayish, cracked from the dark side. His eyes were bright yellow, but also bloodshot. **

**"What happened to you?" Jessica, who was next to John Paul, asked. Holden didn't say anything.**

**"Holden, where's Lea and Nicole?" John Paul asked. Holden reached into his cloak and took out two lightsabers, tossing them at John Paul's feet.**

**"I'm afraid they won't be joining us," Holden laughed. The dark side had corrupted Holden's mind, to the point where he was in constant pain, his emotions getting the better of him. Even the smallest thing could set him off.**

**"Why? Why did you kill them!" Jessica cried. A rush of anger hit Holden, and John Paul could sense it.**

**" I hate Jedi! They believe they are so right, so perfect! They know nothing! They brought me this pain!" Holden screamed. Tears began running down his face.**

**"Holden, you brought this pain upon yourself. Killing your friends won't help!" John Paul wept. **

**"You see! You make it sound as you are right about everything, like all Jedi! And if killing stops the pain, I'll kill!" Holden screamed, and jumped at John Paul. The fight was on.**

**Holden jumped at John Paul, his lightsaber turned on. John Paul blocked, but was knocked over. Holden turned as Jessica attacked. He blocked, and Force pushed her away. He turned and jumped onto another tree walkway nearby. John Paul followed, his yellow lightsaber clearly visible in the dark sky. Holden turned and blocked as John Paul landed next to him. Jessica followed also, but was farther away. Holden quickly used the Force grab John Paul, throwing him against the tree wall.**

**Holden then jumped towards Jessica. He attacked, but didn't attack as much as he could. He would need his energy if he was to kill her and John Paul.**

**"Come on, Jessica, use your emotions. Give in to the dark side, and you will be more powerful then you could ever be as a Jedi," he told her. Tears flowed down her face.**

**"No," she cried. Holden then tried something her had never even thought of.**

**"Jessica, please. Don't let what happened to me happen to you," he said, but made his voice replicate Nicole's. **

**"NO!" Jessica screamed, and tried as hard as she could to throw one powerful blow. Holden moved to the left, and brought his saber down, slicing through her right arm at the elbow. As she fell to her knees, he used the Force lightning to blow her out of the tree.**

**Suddenly, Holden turned and saw John Paul jumping at him, screaming. Before Holden could even move, John Paul stabbed Holden in the chest, the blade popping out Holden's back. He stared at John Paul in disbelief.**

**" Sorry," Holden said, before falling off the walkway, down to the forest floors.**

**Then, John Paul sat by a tree, and cried.**


End file.
